


This Is A Joke, Right?

by ThereSoCute



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereSoCute/pseuds/ThereSoCute
Summary: "It could be worse", Kyungsoo thinks this is a fact and not just a expression. Why? because the worse is happening, he just got stuck with being a tutor for someone that's been bullying him since middle school. Who he would also like to add is a jackass , and the most popular guy in school, so yeah it got worse.





	1. First Day Of Hell

Kyungsoo has finally hit his last year of high school, senior year! He has made it a goal to get through this school year successfully so he can graduate, no distractions. Which distractions have never been a problem for him, he has never concerned himself with his classmates, his so-called peers. Besides with Baekhyun his best friend who he is always worried about. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun have been best friends since primary school, and Kyungsoo doesn't really remember how it happened but he clearly wasn't thinking straight when it happened, should've run when he had the chance. Because now he can't imagine his life without knowing Baekhyun, well he could he imagines his life would be quieter and less chaotic. But Kyungsoo is really looking forward to this school year. Besides looking forward to graduating, he's also looking forward to not having to see a certain Kim Jongin ever again. Well, he goes by "Kai" some name Kyungsoo guesses he either made up himself or its his middle name . Because Kyungsoo has had too many classes with Jongin then he would have like ,but enough to remember that everytime the teacher did attendance “Kai” was not the name they called out but Jongin instead. But Kyungsoo can really care less what the guy likes to be called.Because Jongin is the type of guy that really knows how to get under someone's skin. He just has this personality that makes everyone around him want to punch him in the face or maybe it's just Kyungsoo that wants to do that. But Kyungsoo refuses to let that guy ruin his senior year.

Kyungsoo hasn't even stepped one foot into school before he's attacked by no one other then Baekhyun. He finally regains his balance after Baekhyun loosens his grip on Kyungsoo's waist.

"Aren't you just excited Soo!" Baekhyun decided when they were kids to call Kyungsoo “Soo” because apparently, Kyungsoo is too much of a mouth full.

"Oh yeah I just love the atmosphere in school teenagers and all there different fragrances it's so breathtaking.”

  
“So just for clarification, we have English and Math together right?"

  
"Baekhyun we went over this like 5 times already we have first and last period together, and hopefully lunch.”

Baekhyun's face turns into a pout.

"Yeah I know I just can't believe they separated us like this, I think they did it on purpose!”

"Baekhyun we've been best friends for almost 13 years now, we see each other almost every single day to the point that my mom makes sure to cook enough just in case you come over. So only having two classes together is not really a separation it's more like a break for me.”

Baekhyun face quickly turns into a grin.”

"Aww that was the nicest thing you've ever said to me".

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

"Let's get to class before we're late".

Kyungsoo's day had been going great so far his classes were simple enough, and he ended up having the same lunch period as Baekhyun. By the time Kyungsoo's last class came he still considered his day to be going well, but he really dreaded math it's not that he was bad at math, but he wasn't particularly fantastic at it either, and having it at the end of the day like this will be tiring. Kyungsoo walks into the classroom and immediately scans the room in search of Baekhyun. Finally settling on Baekhyun at the back of the classroom.

"Well don't look so miserable, you should smile, you should be happy to end the school day with me.”

"Baekhyun my day ends and begins with seeing your face."

Exactly, blessed, also don't look now but it looks like a certain Kai is in this class.”

Kyungsoo immediately turns his head to the front of the classroom. This has got to be a joke, Kyungsoo has been trying to pretend that this guy doesn't exist all day, and it was working taking into account that he literally hasn't seen him at all today day until now. But Kyungsoo refused to let his guard down now, Jongin doesn't own him Jongin is no one without his friends and looks.

"Oh great.”

"You know this was bound to happen you guys always end up getting a class together.”

"I know, ahh I should've signed up for more honors classes.”

 "Yeah, but then you wouldn't have any classes with me.”

"Yeah I could live with that.”

Baekhyun lets out a gasp ."Why are we friends again?”

"Because you insisted on following me around during recess." 

 Kyungsoo ended up getting through math smoothly. Jongin never even turned his head to see Kyungsoo. Which was great because Kyungsoo knew once they looked at each other this meant war. but Jongin knows he was there no thanks to the teacher who checked attendance and called everyone's name out loud. All in all school was okay today.  Although Kyungsoo was hoping that he wouldn't have to see Jongin's face. Kyungsoo walk’s in house to be greeted by his mom talking on the phone in the kitchen . His mom gasp when she see's him.

"Oh Miyoung, I have to go Kyungsoo just got home I'll talk to you later bye hun.”

Ugh here we go again she's gonna ask him how his day went. Which kyungsoo doesn’t understand what's going to be different from last year’s “first day” of school. It always sucks every school year. Courtesy of Kim Jongin who he always ends up getting a class with.

"Hey honey how was your first day of school?”

Kyungsoo debates on if he want’s want to lie and say it was great or complain like a teenager on how it sucked. He’ll save his breath he wouldn't want to worry her too soon in the school year.

"It was great mom I have two classes with baekhyun and we didn't really do much today it was a pretty decent day.”

"Oh that's great honey! I'll be working late tonight again so can you please just watch over Dae ,and make sure Dae doesn't go to sleep late. I've already made dinner it's in the fridge.”

She then checks her watch.

“I actually have to go now it's almost three and I have to go run errands then go back to the office alright I love you Soo , tell dae I love him too ,and I'll be working late today.”

 Their mom and dad worked hard to make sure that daehyun and him were okay. He just wish they saw them more. Recently it seemed like his mom and dad didn’t even want to be in the same room. If them leaving for work in a hurry  without telling each other goodbye,or atleast a kiss was anything to go by. They always left before one another, which was something new for Kyungsoo to witness. It was unusual for them to not eat together in the morning . But what use to be unusual became the usual two months ago. Dinner was another story , a awkward thing it was. What use to be a time they would talk about how their day went ,turned into silence besides the sounds they made while eating. Kyungsoo by now dreaded dinner and he would eat in his room if his mom didn’t threaten him to eat downstairs because that’s what families do they eat together. Was it bad for him to wish they’d get a divorce already it was clear to see that something had changed between the two and whatever brung them together in the first place , whatever made them fall in love just wasn’t present anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments on what you think of the story so far! Your comments are always welcome here. :)


	2. Relationships

Kyungsoo has never had a girlfriend before unless he counts Jisu from 2nd grade. Although their relationship was just a dare, which at the time Kyungsoo didn't know that. Jisu was pretty, smart and she just seemed way out of his league but he said “Yes” to the proposal anyway. They didn’t last long, they dated for a week because apparently, he wasn't a good boyfriend. So besides her, he’s never dated anyone before. There now a month into school and his mom is already asking him if he has any love interest. Which the answer recently has been "No" every single time she mentions it. Kyungsoo's hoping she'll give up on asking soon.  This is no surprise Kyungsoo has never really had a connection with anyone. Kyungsoo doesn't want to be in a relationship anyway, He's always looked at being in a relationship with someone as a distraction. He's pretty sure no one at his school even knows's how to be in a relationship, people constantly cheat,  break up with each other, and find someone else new to date the next day. It's really a waste of time, someone always ends up getting hurt in the end. Plus no one is interested in him anyway so he’s not even gonna have to worry about a relationship.

"Dude guess what.”

"What Baekhyun?"

"I think I've found the one.”

See Baekhyun’s love life was the complete opposite of Kyungsoo's, well Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were just complete opposites in almost every way. Baekhyun was loud, and Kyungsoo was quiet. Kyungsoo was sensible, boring, and no fun, according to Baekhyun, and Baekhyun was kinda foolish, but entertaining, and definitely had fun. There isn't a day that goes by that Baekhyun doesn't remind him of all of this. "Your no fun" comes out of Baekhyun's mouth a lot during the week especially on Friday's when Baekhyun really want's to go to a party and insists that Kyungsoo comes along with him, and Kyungsoo's answer 99% of the time is "No" the 1% is the false hope he gives Baekhyun when he say's "Maybe next time" but next time ends up never happening. Also according to Baekhyun Kyungsoo’s love life doesn't even exist.

Kyungsoo answers back with a "Mmhm" to let Baekhyun know he's listening.

“Her name is Sunmi god she's beautiful and caring and just perfect.”

Kyungsoo almost laughs into the phone "Isn’t Sunmi the one that cheated on her boyfriend she had only been dating for a month?”

"How do you know about that!”

”People talk Baekhyun."

“Well, she's a changed woman, she's not like that anymore.”

" Riiight, okay whatever makes you happy but if it doesn't work out don't say I didn't warn you.”

"Alright Soo I have to go I'll see you at school.”

"Alright bye.”

*Next Day After School* 

Kyungsoo has been babysitting Daehyun since he was a baby. The more he watched the younger one the more it reminded him to not have kids. There loud, obnoxious, they cry over the littlest things, and for whatever reason, they have the "I can have whatever I want" mindset. Kyungsoo has been sitting at the kitchen table trying for 30 minutes now to do his homework but he can't concentrate with Daehyun's begging. 

"Soo can I please have the rest of your candy bar.”

"But you haven't even eaten dinner yet, mom never lets you have sweets before eating dinner.”

Daehyun pouts, "But dinner is hours away!”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes "Fine here you go.” Okay so he might be the one that gives Daehyun whatever he wants but this doesn't happen all the time Kyungsoo is just feeling nice today.

The doorbell rings and Dae runs to the door immediately and says's "who is it?"

"It's me Baekhyun.”

Dae unlocks the door but doesn't open it. He looks back at Kyungsoo.

"Soo, Baek is at the door do you want me to let him in.”

”Well you practically have the door open so we have no choice but to let him in.”

"Oh my god, move over brat I practically live here.”

Baekhyun forces the door open letting himself in, and then proceeds to give Daehyun the death stare.

"Hey, Kyungsoo you have to watch your brother again.”

"It's not really watching, I mean he's 9 years old I'm just supervising.”

"Right anyways can you help me with my math homework.”

"I don't understand why you think I'm so smart I make decent grades and apparently I'm smart. "Well compared to me who has a 70 in that class, yeah your smart.”

"Hey, Soo I need advice on girls.”

"Okay firstly your like 9 ,and you shouldn't even be concerned about girls, secondly I'm trying to help Baek with his homework.”

"But your like stupid in math how are you gonna help him it's like Dumb & Dumber ".

"Haha, wrong smart ass Soo has an A in math so it's just me who's the dumb one.”

Kyungsoo shakes his head at the two of them.

"Anyways why do you need advice on girls.”

"Well, there is this girl named BaekHee and-"

Baekhyun makes a weird sound "Oh you gotta date her, her name is similar to mine which means-.”

Kyungsoo stops Baekhyun's from finishing the rest of his sentence, "Which means Dae you run in the opposite direction don't even talk to her.”

Baek he's 9 years old!”

"You can never start too soon.”

Kyungsoo looks at Dae. "Okay, first you just need to be yourself, your cute, and your nice when you want to be so it won't be hard for her to notice you.You will probably get one before I do.”

"Thank you Soo, well I'm gonna go to my room ".

" Aww that was so sweet I think I'm gonna cry, anyways can you help me with my homework now.”

"Yeah yeah, speaking of relationships how's you and Sunmi.”

"Dude we are actually great it's been really smooth lately.

"What about you is there anyone your interested in?”

"Um no, I don't have time to think about a relationship I have work that needs to be done.

"Right, oh Jongin is having a party this weekend he says everyone's invited, which means you have to come with me ,and maybe you'll find yourself, someone.”

" Why the hell would I want to go to Jongin’s house?"

" Soo what are you worried about, I'll be there to protect you ,and wouldn't you like to crash the party.”

"Oh please protection from what I can protect myself very well, I just don't want to go to a party at that assholes house.”

"But Soo do you really have anything better to do this weekend besides watch cooking videos on YouTube?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this story is headed somewhere!


	3. Not Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m happy to be back. I am currently on summer break so I have a lot more time to work on the stories.

  

  
What is it with high schoolers and parties, It's all the same story oh everyone come to my house this weekend my parents went out of town. Then someone complains about the party, calls the police, and everyone gets busted for having alcohol. Because having a unsupervised party wasn’t enough , so let’s have alcohol too! Kyungsoo doesn't even know why he agreed to attend the party tonight,he can think of better things to do on a Friday night. But Baekhyun insisted on him going so he could find someone to date. 

"Hey, Soo just calling to let you know I'm on my way, and to remind you to not wear your “I don’t want to be here” face because we’re going to have a good time , and you want people to come to you, not avoid you because you look like your going to kill the next person that comes to talk to you".  

"Yeah sure, just come before I change my mind".

Baekhyun comes 10 minutes later, "Hey mom I'm going with Baek.”

"Oh really, you guys doing anything special?”

"Um not really were just going to hangout.”

His mom didn’t need to know what they were really doing, not that she would’ve opposed but she would’ve made it a big deal. Saying something along the lines of “Wow you, going to a party?, don’t be a teenager too much!”

His mom smiles "Oh okay well have fun, and Soo thank you so much for taking care of Dae these past days, you don't understand how much of a big help you are.”

"It's no problem mom really, bye I love you.”

  
They arrive at ten o'clock, and Kyungsoo is already regretting coming, wow Jongin's house is big. Well, he shouldn't be so surprised with Jongin's dad being a big-time lawyer one of the best in Korea and by the looks of this house, it seemed to be true.

“This is going to be fun.”

“If you say that one more time , I’m seriously leaving , you said that the whole car ride over here .”

Baekhyun's face brightens up "Oh Sunmi's here I'll be right back". He already know's what this means, Baekhyun always does this when they go places he gets excited and runs off to talk to other people while Kyungsoo, on the other hand, walks around or stay's seated in one place the whole time. Kyungsoo walk's inside the house to be greeted by people that are definitely already drunk. It takes him forever to get through the crowd of people , he walk's to the nearest vacant couch and sits down. He takes in his surroundings, and immediately  catches Jongin sucking Ara Cho's face off god he hopes she's okay.They've been dating since last year and they make it there goal to show a ridiculous amount of PDA as much as possible. Kyungsoo hates couples, they’re  always making out with each other In front of everyone, they’re always standing in the middle of the hallway while others are trying to get to class. They really aren't aware of other people besides each other.  
He turns his head away, ugh too late Jongin's already headed his way.

"I see you trying not to see me nerd, and it's rude really I mean I thought we were friends and you're at my party.”

Kyungsoo gives him a disgusted look.

"Friends? you've practically been bullying me since middle school, so if that's your definition of friends then no thank you.”

"Kyungsoo, would you really call that bullying I would call it a friendly game of teasing. Anyways are you enjoying the party I thought it would be nice to say everyone's invited because you'd never get invited to a party?” Anyways I must go, it was nice chatting with you.”

See why he hates Jongin, Kyungsoo thinks by now that it's impossible for this guy to stop being a jerk. Why did have to choose Kyungsoo as target! He's never done anything to him. Where the hell is Baekhyun, Kyungsoo hates when Baekhyun does this and he's so ready to go. Kyungsoo walks around the house to search for Beakhyun, he finds him standing by the staircase talking to who he assumes is Sunmi.

He walks up to him and say's the four words that Baekhyun also hates hearing him say "I'm ready to go.”

"What! but your mom didn't even say what time you had to be back, live a little.” Kyungsoo gives him the death stare, and 2 minutes later they end up sitting in Baekhyun's car.

"Just drive me home please, you can come back if you want.”

Baekhyun gives him a worried look. “Soo no, what happened?”

"Everything's great when you're having fun, and it's okay for me to sit on a couch for what maybe three hours around drunk people while you just ditch me was that the plan because that’s the usual plan.”

Baekhyun gives him a apologetic look, “Soo”. Kyungsoo doesn’t give him the chance to finish.

“Well I'm sorry I’ve already messed up your night, that's why I wanted to stay home. You're always trying to take me to these lame ass parties if you want to go then go but stop asking me. I'm just gonna walk home, you enjoy the rest of your party Baekhyun.”

Kyungsoo slams the car door, yep he's just gonna walk home it's not far from here. Was he wrong for getting so mad at Baekhyun?

  
Baekhyun and Kyungsoo have made up since last Friday . Baekhyun apologized for ditching him at the party. He also wants to make up it up to Kyungsoo by spending quality time with him. Which in other words means lets force Kyungsoo to go to the football game today. Which again isn't something Kyungsoo want’s to do , but at least Baekhyun tried. Kyungsoo feels like he should have been the one to apologize instead. It’s really his fault isn’t it ? Baekhyun is a good friend and he just wanted him to get out of the house , to socialize with other human beings. But Kyungsoo just isn’t made for Baekhyun’s world . But Baekhyun is a great person , and he wants Kyungsoo to be apart of his world.

Isn’t football just a whole bunch of guys tackling each other just to get a ball . If not then Kyungsoo has had it wrong this whole time.  
"This game is gonna be awesome we always win I have no doubt we want this time. Jongin is the best quarter back ever were so gonna win".

"Baek”. Kyungsoo smirks, “If I didn't know any better I'd say your in love with our football team, especially a certain Kim Jongin.”

Baekhyun looks offended. "Correction I'm in love with the sport, and our team just so happens to be good smh hater, plus Jongin’s not exactly my type I mean he’s gorgeous, but he’s kinda an asshole”.

When they arrive to the game the line was already long. Kyungsoo must admit that the students at his school definitely had “school spirit”, everyone always attended the football games. "Hey let's sit in the middle the good seats are in the middle lets go". Kyungsoo has never been able to compare Baekhyun to a teen age girl at a concert before until now. He’s always so enthusiastic about their football games.

So of course they won , and Kyungsoo swears Baekhyun was gonna cry from excitement . As they’re walking out of the football stadium to the parking lot Baekhyun continues to talk about the game as if Kyungsoo didn’t attend the game also. Kyungsoo tunes him out, until he notices Baekhyun’s voice hitch, Kyungsoo stops walking and turns around to see what has Baekhyun so speechless.

“Baek are you okay?”

“Uh your not going to like this but Jongin is coming over here.”

Kyungsoo follows the direction of Baekhyun’s eyes , to see Jongin and his friends headed there way. Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun.

“You know if we go now.”

"Hey Kyungsoo”. Too late damn it!

“Jongin” Kyungsoo say’s bitterly.

"It’s Kai, anyways who’s the friend?”

Baekhyun speaks up once he realizes Kai is addressing him. “Baekhyun.”

“Oh right! How are you doing?”

What the hell is going on right now!

“I’m great ,and you?”

“I’m great , so I was wondering if you guys wanted to come with us to go eat”.

Kyungsoo looks at him in disbelief. "Um no thanks , we have to go now come on Baek.”

"I'll pay for the both of you.”

What is wrong with this kid did he fall and hit his head during the game why is he being nice?

"Yeah we're going thanks Jongin". Kyungsoo drags Baek to his car.

"What the hell was that, really Soo! Kim Jongin just invited us to go eat with him and his friends. We are not popular we are the nerds remember so when there nice to us , were nice back.”

"Please what he spends middle school harassing me and the first time he's “nice” I’m suppose to forget everything he's done to me.”

 "Of course not Soo, but he's obviously trying to be nice, people can change Soo. Why are you so stubborn.”

"I don't know the same reason why your so naive.”

This is the most idiotic thing Kyungsoo has ever agreed to doing with Baekhyun. After Baekhyun boldly walked back to Kai, letting him know that they both would love to go eat with them. But here he is , he honestly couldn’t even eat right now. They end up getting a booth . Unfortunately Kyungsoo is forced to sit  beside Jongin because that's the last seat left, and Baekhyun ends up sitting with Suho , one of Jongin’s friends. Who seems way too good of a person to be friends with Jongin. Everyone starts talking about the victory tonight for the football team. Jongin turns to Kyungsoo. "So Kyungsoo what did you think about tonight's game.”

"Oh um it was good I guess, I'm not really a fan of football.”

"Oh do you like any other sports.”

"Um yeah I like watching lacrosse and soccer.”

"That's cool , do you have any siblings.”

Oh my god is he seriously trying to have a conversation with him. Well he can’t be mean he must think about Baekhyun . He obviously really wants to be with the cool kids . Even though he thinks this is totally bullshit.

"I have a little brother.” Kyungsoo says bluntly.

“That's cool I'm the only child and now and then I really wish I had a sibling.”

After everyone’s finished eating, and talking they make they all start to make there way out.

Kyungsoo tried to leave quickly with Baekhyun but is halted by Jongin’s voice . "Hey Kyungsoo”. Kyungsoo tenses up. Just when he thought he was done having to endure this. He turns around

“What do you want?”

Jongin frowns. “Hey didn’t you have good time?”

Kyungsoo stays silent, and Jongin lets out a chuckle. Jongin reaches out and gives Kyungsoo a small paper. “ It was nice hanging out with you nerd.”

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes , and walks back over to Baek who’s smirking. 

"What did he give you! Did Jongin just give you his number?”

"Yes he just gave me his number, can we leave now?”

When Kyungsoo enters his home he goes straight to his room , and sits on his bed trying to take in everything that happened tonight. Kyungsoo wonders why Jongin was being so nice , it's weird . Whatever Kyungsoo doesn’t care he doesn’t want to think about that kid. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave kudos if you enjoy the story. :)


End file.
